


Paubaya // Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader

by illumis_cumdumpster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Triangles, Mentioned Haiba Lev, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Nekoma, Past Relationship(s), Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Relationship(s), Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Mom Yaku Morisuke, Teen Angst, True Love, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumis_cumdumpster/pseuds/illumis_cumdumpster
Summary: "And all I can do is stand still, chest empty as he had taken my heart, bringing it with him as he steps out of my life, and back into hers."Just when you thought it was going great, and you were the one, she came back into his life as if she never left, and he ran to her, leaving you behind as if you were never there.Maybe it was Haiba Alisa, your boyfriend's first love, all along, and not you.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 79





	1. Paubaya

**Author's Note:**

> Paubaya - to give up; let go of what was once yours for another to claim
> 
> Disclaimer: Although I don't fear afflicting pain on my readers, I am a good person. I might show some mercy in the end ;)

### Playlist:

Dilemma - Nelly

Driver's License - Olivia Rodrigo

Happier - Ed Sheeran

Heather - Conan Gray

I Hate U, I Love U - Gnash

It Will Rain -Bruno Mars

Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars

Paubaya - Moira Dela Torre

Somebody Else - The 1975

Take Her to the Moon - Moira Dela Torre

The Night We Met - Lord Huron

The One That Got Away - Katy Perry

Water Fountain - Alec Benjamin


	2. Note // Please Read!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before we get into the story, here are some reminders I would like to point out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *

Hello! Please don't skip this note. There are some reminders that I would like to point out!

•The story might go with the anime or not. Rest assured that the plot and timeline will still make sense.

•The story's title is in Filipino but do note that the story is in English, so don't worry!

•I did put the definition of paubaya in the playlist's note. All you have to do is go back, read the definition and the playlist (and probably listen to them) and the title will make sense. 

•But if you don't want to, paubaya simply means to let go.

•Paubaya is also a new song released by a famous singer here in the Philippines, which frustrated MANY heartbroken Filipinos because of the lyrics hitting them hard.

•So what I'm trying to say is that I am basing this story on the song, not just the word. Sad ending? Maybe. I love to torture my readers.


	3. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'He loves you more than anything in the world. 
> 
> _Right?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might commit a few mistakes in terms of grammar, spelling, and Japan's system of education and its activities. In terms of its education, I apply what I experience here in my country to make the story plausible.

The sound of friction between countless shoes and the floor and strong palms meeting balls rings in your ears as you watch your school playing against Karasuno.

Being the manager of Nekoma's volleyball team has its perks. Aside from the team treating you like a princess (especially Yamamoto, now that he finally has something to brag about), you get to see Tetsurou Kuroo, your boyfriend.

Being a second-year means getting lots of questions from other people such as; _'your boyfriend's a year ahead of you and he'll be going to university, how will you handle it?', 'aren't you afraid of him finding somebody new?'_ , and _'how are you going to handle a long-distance relationship?'_ , but you never let it get to you.

Dating him includes getting good grades in Chemistry (not that you weren't good at it already) but we will not talk about that.

You met him last year at a practice match, a few weeks after the school event where Nekoma gives an official welcome to the first years and transferees. Kenma, your close friend from class 2, introduced you to Kuroo after a long time of pining for you.

The poor rooster head was sitting bored on the lower box of their school coliseum, dozing off to the sound of their principal's speech about _unity and welcoming of new family members_ , and looking around the court below him (where the first years and transferees sat) until he caught sight of you sitting between Kenma and Yamamoto, whispering and probably making fun of the man talking in front of you, judging from the quiet laughs you were exchanging. Even Kenma gave a small laugh at your remarks that the current third-year didn't know about.

He thought you were really pretty but was too much of a pussy to directly ask his best friend for your name.

It didn't take too long for Kenma to realize that Kuroo took interest in you. From the questions he'd ask about you the day after the other, he was being too obvious. He'd ask for your name, what class you were from, if you were close with Kenma, if your favorite discipline of science was Chemistry, and what your personality and hobbies were.

The pudding head kept his curiosity and suspicion until the next question was if you were single, that was when he replied with 'Kuroo, I am not Sugawara-san, why don't you ask her instead, hm? Ah, you're shy, I'll accompany you, then.'

You knew Kuroo when you saw him at their practice match. Your cousin, Yaku, was playing and you wanted to see him. At the sight of you walking past with Yaku in the gym after the match, Kuroo couldn't take his eyes off of you, even after that eye contact where everything was in slow motion and all he could see was you. That was when Kenma sighed and put his phone down, calling out for you after the other team left.

_It was more breathtaking than the last._

"Hm, I'd say another round but I know you are all tired, so let's call it a day!" Coach Nekomata said, giving the team a warm closed eye smile as they approached him.

You handed them their water bottles and towels, receiving a thank you from each member as soon as they grab hold.

"Thank you, (L/N)-san," Kenma said, who came second to the last, gently taking the towel and water bottle. "Ah, don't worry about it," you smiled, your eyes following his walking figure, making sure he won't trip as his eyes are glued again to his phone.

"Oi, chibi-chan, where's mine?" Your eyes turn back to your boyfriend, who's now standing right before you. You scoffed and handed him a towel, in return, he stood still, staring at you.

You raised a brow.

"Well? Here you go," you giggled, nudging your arm in an attempt to hand the towel closer to him.

"Can I get a kiss first?" He said, a finger pointing his lips. "Tetsu, you're sweaty, and that's gross as fuck. I'll kiss you as soon as you wipe your sweat away, you stupid ass." You laughed.

"Then will you please wipe them away for me?"

You stare at him with a disappointed look for a moment before rolling your eyes, "Tetsu, you're literally 18 years old." You laughed before grabbing his hand and pulling him closer. "Come closer, you big baby."

"I swear, I'm not sure anymore if I'm your girlfriend or mother."

"OI! 10 INCHES IS THE MINIMUM DISTANCE!" You hear your big brother, Koshi, yelling from a distance. "STAND BACK!" He waves his arms in every direction you didn't expect a normal human body could do. 

"You should've come to Nekoma, you could've had a girlfriend! Stop being so jealous!" You yell back, laughing as he stuck his tongue at you.

You were supposed to be staying at Miyagi. In fact, you were supposed to study in Karasuno, but when you heard your cousin Yaku was in Tokyo, you decided to study in Nekoma, considering you were both close before you had to move back to Miyagi. You were lucky enough to find a place just beside his house.

You stand on your tippy-toes, bringing yourself closer to Kuroo as you gently pat his face and neck with the towel.

You were too busy taking care of him that you didn't notice him staring at you with a loving expression.

You stepped away and walk back to the benches, opening your bag and taking out the water bottle you brought for him.

You turn back, not expecting to see Kuroo in front of you. "Seriously, you follow me like a lost puppy," you laughed and ruffled his hair.

Taking notice of his silence, you giggled, "I know, my gosh, come here." You pull the front of his jersey, pulling him down to you, and plant a kiss on his lips.

He stands straight afterward with a visible blush on his cheeks.

"I'm hungry, why don't we go out after this?" He said, taking the water bottle.

"Tetsu, you always spend so much money for me," you shook your head. "Well? It's not my fault I want to spoil you!" Kuroo whined. "We are going out and I'm paying, whether you like it or not!"

You love your boyfriend, you really do. But there are just some times where you want to slap him on the face with a volleyball.

He loves to spoil you. He wasn't too filthy rich and although it doesn't happen 24/7, he makes sure to buy you food or whatever you want at least maybe thrice (sometimes four times) a week. 

That was before you told him to tone it down a bit.

Thankfully, your parents taught you to be grateful and humble. You grew up with morals, and you were thankful for that. Had you not been what you are today, your boyfriend's pockets would've hurt.

"You sure you don't want me to cook you some food at home?" You ask, turning away from him and walking to the bench. "I mean, we could save more from it. Plus, I know you're tired, let me spoil you this time." You opened your bag, looking for your phone. There was a moment of silence before your boyfriend could reply, "wait, Really? You'll make me anything I like?"

"Uhuh," you closed your bag and turn to meet his face, giggling as you see his eyes twinkling and his face giving you a look of pure excitement. "I'll make you salted mackerel pike. So you go and change so we can get home early."

"Ah, I'm so lucky to have an amazing girlfriend!" You hear him say as he hugs you. "Oh, by the way, how did your Chemistry test go? Did our studying pay off?" He asked. 

"Uhm... I kinda got one mistake. I forgot what number, though. I didn't notice the metal was with a fixed oxidation number and I mistook it for a varied one with a nonmetal. But I still got the highest!" You bragged, looking up at him. "Thank you, Tetsu."

A smile danced across his face, pulling you closer to him, he swayed you both from sideways. "Smart, even," he mumbled, kissing your forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tetsu."

He loves you more than anything in the world.

_Right?_


	4. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Your eyes are clouded in wonder and curiosity as your boyfriend stares at the girl with a look of surprise and hurt combined, not minding the feeling of nervousness and anxiety building up in you.'

_"(Y/N)-chan!" You turn your head to the sides, not knowing where that voice came from until you find your friend, Ashira, walking to you. "I'm going out with Shoto-niisan to eat as soon as he finishes his club meeting. Do you want to go with us?"_

_Classes just ended, and most of your classmates have left, leaving only counted people inside. Some were cleaning, and some were simply chatting._

_"Oh, sure! Let me just ask my cousin first, he's at the gym. Is that alright with you?" You asked. "No worries! I'll come with you! His meeting hasn't even begun yet. I heard it will be a while, but don't worry! We'll walk you home, okay?"_

_You met Shoto when you came over to Ashira's house 2 years ago. Fortunately, you clicked and got along, and the three of you have gotten close ever since then, despite Shoto being a year level above you._

_"So, anything between you and that one guy from Miyagi yet? What was his name again?" You asked, nudging your elbows. "Idiot! N-no! Tobio and I just t-talk, I guess," Ashira stuttered. "Oh? First name basis already?" You giggled. "Shut up! I don't date younger guys! Besides, he hasn't even graduated yet!"_

_"I mentioned nothing about dating, Ashira-chan."_

_"(Y/N)!!"_

_You walk to the gym, talking about anything your minds can come up with, not noticing a ball launching off to your face._

_You were laughing, clutching on the strap of your bag when you felt a harsh tug on your arm. "Ow! What was that for?!"_

_"Sorry, if I were a second later, the ball would've landed on your face already." Your brown-haired friend replied._

_"Oh? Sugawara-san?" You heard Kenma's low voice. "Hi, Kenma!" You smiled, walking into the gym. "Are you looking for Yaku-san? He's right there if you need him," he pointed to the benches. There you found your cousin talking to Yamamoto._

_"S-Sugawara-san! Hi!" You could've sworn you saw animated flowers and sparkles surrounding Yamamoto upon greeting you. "(Y/N)-chan? You're pretty 'early' today!"_

_"And you're really pretty—OW! Yaku-san! What the hell was that for?!"_

_You and Ashira laughed, unaware of a star-struck volleyball player standing beside Kenma, who was also low-key throwing him teasing glances. The both of you walked past Kenma and his friend, but not before glancing at the latter._

_Only to find out his eyes were on you as well._

_You felt blood rushing to your cheeks, you couldn't help but look away._

_Your friend must've noticed it because she suddenly snickered. "Maybe I'm not the only one with something going on huh," Ashira nudged your arm, silently giggling and playfully pushing you. "Shut up, I don't even know him. Besides, dating isn't my priority or whatever," you replied._

_"(Y/N)-chan, I mentioned nothing about dating..."_

_"Wha—I just—"_

_"Hehe."_

_"Just—oh my goodness, I-I don't know him, okay?"_

_"Oh? We can arrange that! HEY! YOU THERE WITH THE BLACK ROOSTER HA—"_

_Panicking, you slapped Ashira's mouth over your palm, dragging her away from the two and to your cousin and Yamamoto before they could even notice._

_Meanwhile, Kuroo remained still, until he was back in his senses again. "Kenma, that's her! That's her, right?!" Kenma could feel the excitement in his friend's voice. "Yes, Kuroo. As we can see, it is her."_

_"Onii-san, I'm going out with my friends today so you don't have to wait for me. Is that alright with you?" You asked. "Who are you going out with?" He asked. "Oh, I'm going out with Ashira and her brother."_

_"Don't worry, Yaku-senpai! We'll drop her off! We'll take extra good care of her—oh?" Ashira stopped at the sound of her phone ringing._

_"(Y/N)-chan, his meeting got canceled, and he's waiting for us outside the campus," Ashira said, putting her phone back into her pocket. "Alright, you can go, (Y/N), but let me walk you both, okay? I need some confirmation so I have something to say to my parents, okay?"_

_The three of you walked to the exit, talking about whatever your minds could come up with until you came across Kenma and his friend for the second time. Both were talking, so you didn't see any point in bidding your friend goodbye, as you didn't want to interrupt the conversation._

_Kenma's back was facing you, allowing you to see the view of his attractive rooster friend's face._

_Just as you were approaching them, his eyes landed on you again._

_And you couldn't help but do the same as you walked past them._

_"I'll be going home first because my game's—Kuroo, are you even listening to me?" Kenma asked, annoyance low-key clear on his face upon seeing his friend looking past him. Looking back, Kenma saw his friend (Y/N). He watched Kuroo's eyes as she walked by. "Kenma, she's with Yaku."_

_"I swear, this will be the last time I'll ask you about her," Kuroo muttered, eyes still stuck on (Y/N) as the trio stopped right before the exit, laughing at something that the brown-haired girl said. "What now?" Kenma sighed, silently taking out his game console, in hopes of Kuroo not bombarding him with more questions about (Y/N). "I swear, every time you say that it'll be the last time, it isn't."_

_"Is she dating him?"_

_"Yaku's literally her cousin, Kuroo."_

_"Oh."_

_"You know what? You're hopeless," Kenma sighed, turning away from Kuroo. "Sugawara-san! Can you come here for a second?"_

_"Oi, Kenma! What the hell?!" Kuroo whisper-yelled, careful not to seem suspicious to Yaku in fear of being kicked in the face by the shorter male._

_"You're only going to meet her, Kuroo. It's not like I'm going to beat you up in front of her.... Unless you want me to.." The pudding head silently muttered._

_"All I wanted was to know if she's single!"_

_"Kuroo, I am not Sugawara-san, why don't you ask her instead, hm?"_

_"Wait—"_

_"Ah, you're shy, I'll accompany you, then."_

_Kenma took Kuroo's wrist, dragging him to (Y/N). "Hi, Sugawara-san, if I'm not mistaken, you aren't dating anyone, right?"_

_"Me? Oh, no." You smiled, trying not to look at the attractive man behind him. "Good, my friend here would like to introduce himself to you. He's been talking about you for a long time," he took Kuroo's arm from behind and pulled him to the front, pushing him closer to you._

_"What? I wasn't—"_

_"See you."_

_And with that, Kenma left._

_You and Kuroo stood in silence, watching Kenma's figure slowly getting smaller. You slowly faced each other, your eyes meeting. Your eyes awkwardly glanced to the sides, then at each other._

_This went on for a few seconds until the silence was slowly filled with laughter._

_"It's just that—I just think you're really pretty and— " he sheepishly chuckled, his left hand rubbing the back of his neck._

_"I—wait, really? Thank you, you're like—really attractive as well." You laughed, glancing at Ashira and Yaku who were in each other's arms, crying in happiness as they gave you a thumbs up. You weren't sure if they were playing or not._

_"Well, since we're facing each other, I guess it's not too late. My name is Kuroo Tetsurou."_

_"Well, my name is Sugawara (Y/N), it's nice to meet you, Kuroo-san."_

_Not like he didn't know you already._

_"I swear I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!" He chuckled, not knowing what to do but to look at the volleyball between his side and right arm. "Oh, no! It's fine!" You laughed, waving your hands in dismissal._

_"I just saw you at the program when you guys were sitting below and I just—ah, this is embarrassing."_

_"Wait, you aren't a first-year?" You asked, eyes widening in shock and fear. "Oh my gosh Kuroo-senpai, I'm so sorry I—"_

_"No, no, no! You don't have to apologize, I mean, I don't mind you calling me Tetsurou or anything, it's not a big deal, I swear!"_

_"Well, I guess you can call me (Y/N) then," you smiled._

_"OI!" Your heads snap in the voice's direction, seeing Yaku's then-radiant face turning to what seemed like a spine-chilling grin. "Unfortunately, (Y/N)-chan and Ashira right here have somewhere to go to."_

_"Oh yeah! Ashira! Your brother's waiting for us outsi—"_

_"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! WHAT WAS THAT? HUH? OH (Y/N)-CHAN HAS SOMEWHERE TO GO TO? AN IMPORTANT DA—EMERGENCY? OH OKAY! GUESS IT'LL BE JUST ME AND MY BIG BRO HAHAHA BYE!"_

_"Ashira!"_

* * *

"Sugawara-san?"

You snapped your head out of your thoughts as you heard your name. Eyes meeting your teacher's bored expression, you responded, "Aizawa-sensei?"

"Is this an Arithmetic sequence or not?"

You glanced at the numbers displayed on the board. 

"Uh, no," you replied.

He gave you a nod and turned back to the board, his mouth spurting out whatever the hell an _Arithmetic Sequence_ is. Thank goodness Yaku taught you before this lesson started.

No attention was paid to the teacher as you stared at the scenery outside the window. You couldn't bear to listen to your teacher discussing the Arithmetic sequence or whatever that was. I mean—how could you want to? Apart from the subject being boring, he sounded like he was dead inside.

"Which reminds me, I will dismiss you a little late. I did not get paid just to teach you the same damn lesson every single day and fail you until the end of the year."

Your head remained facing the window, looking down at the students walking. _'I guess I might miss a little of Kuroo's practice later,'_ you thought, as your head wanders off.

Your eyes judged the students walking on the ground 3 floors below you until your eyes landed on a girl.

You can't see her clearly, but she appears to be tall and has light blonde hair. Judging from her clothing, you could tell she wasn't a student here in Nekoma. _'She looks like she's looking for someone,'_ you thought.

_'How lucky is the person she's looking for, I'd kill to have a pretty girl look for me like that—wait, what the fuck? (Y/N) you're a straight and taken girl.'_

You looked away and mentally slapped yourself. _'You can't be seriously going gay for a random girl 3 floors below your classroom, (Y/N). Now pay attention to the teacher,'_

"All you have to do is subtract the term to the previous....."

You took one more glance at the mysterious girl, and there she was standing, looking around her. _'She must be waiting for someone I guess?'_ You observed her as her eyes landed on the campus gate, building, the windows—

and at you

Startled, you flinched and looked away, paying attention to your teacher instead. You listened and even raised your hand to distract yourself from what had just happened, ignoring the want to see her again.

* * *

"Okay, we're done, I'm out." Your teacher headed out, not minding the _goodbye Aizawa-sensei's_ that you all said in unison. 

"Gosh, I love Aizawa-sensei, but he gotta work on his interior. It's too obvious," Ashira sighed, approaching you. "It's as dead as my grandpa but whatever."

"Ash, I swear to god, I don't know if I should laugh or let my desire to slap you in the face control me."

Ashira lets out a laugh before staring at you with curiosity. "By the way, you looked really distracted earlier, what happened?" 

"Not much, I just saw this pretty girl on the grounds and I swear—she's like the prettiest girl I've ever seen," you replied. "Ah, too bad I didn't get the chance to see her. I bet she looks like a doll," Ashira said. "Yo when I say she looks like one I'm not even kidding," you replied, taking your bag in your hands. 

"Anyways, I'm going to the gym, do you want to come with me?" You asked as you and Ashira walked outside the building. "Nah, I'm in serious trouble right now. I may or may not have broken my brother's phone and I don't even wanna be seen right no—oh shit yo I gotta go!"

You've never seen someone run as quick as Carla Jaeger and Conny's deaths.

Walking past you a few seconds later was her brother, Shoto. 

Shrugging it off, you headed to the gym, greeting Kuroo and the others. "Sorry, I'm late! Aizawa-sensei dismissed us a bit later than usual." 

Practice went on as usual until it was over.

You were sitting on a bench, writing on your clipboard, when your boyfriend approached you. "Ah, I'm totally beat!" He exclaimed as he sat down beside you and placed his arm on your shoulder, grabbing your chin and leaning in for a kiss. 

_"Levochka!"_

You heard a cheery voice, pulling away from the kiss, you turn your head to see who just came inside the gym. 

_And it was the girl from earlier._

She had long, blonde hair and bright green eyes. Guess you were right, after all, she was definitely tall but not as tall as your boyfriend. You swear she looks like a saint, with all the beauty and light radiating from her. 

_'Must not panic, (Y/N). Your brother Koshi did not teach you good manners for this.'_

"Oi, Tetsu, that's the girl I told you about!" You excitedly tell him. "Gosh, she's like prettier up close!"

"Ah, Lev's sister?"

"OI LEV'S SISTER IS BACK!" Yamamoto exclaimed in joy, and you could've sworn your cousin was about to pass out.

Some of the team surrounded her, showing her with welcome back's and we missed you's. You watch as she happily greets all of them, and even Kenma, who didn't seem to give a damn about everything going on. 

The girl's eyes landed on you, waving her hands, she smiled at you. 

One that didn't show any malice and fakeness.

Blushing, you smiled back and looked away. "Oh? And she's Lev's sister? No wonder she looked really familiar then! Tetsu you didn't even tell me you know her! I bet she's—Tetsu?" You paused upon seeing his face. 

Your eyes are clouded in wonder and curiosity as your boyfriend stares at the girl with a look of surprise and hurt combined,

not minding the feeling of nervousness and anxiety building up in you.


	5. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll always come back to you no matter the circumstance, you know that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can also find me on Wattpad with the same username. I also have a Bakugo x Reader fanfic in mind, so stay tuned :))

The girl who you thought was a goddess was surrounded by your teammates, throwing off animated sunshine and flowers. 

Most of the team members were surrounding her, except for the confused first-years, Kenma, Lev (who didn't seem surprised), and your boyfriend, who had been quiet for some time you didn't pay any notice to.

"Nee-san! What are you doing here? I told you to rest at home!" Lev asked, walking closer to his sister. 

"I came to pick you up! And I just thought it would be nice to say hello to my old friends!" She said, eyes landing on Kuroo as she said the word friends.

_'Why in the name of fuck are you looking at my boyfriend like that?'_

You've always been a confident and cheery person, never letting anyone tell you what to do and bitch you around. Your kindness and forgiving nature are too pure to be taken advantage of, but you know you're not perfect.

So you couldn't help but feel anxious and insecure as you eyed your boyfriend who had been staring at the girl for too long. _Way too long._

The way he stared at her was different from how he looks at you. It wasn't in a loving way, but the way he stared, frozen and as if he had seen a ghost, was enough for your brain to absorb the fact that maybe something happened between them before. 

_'They were probably close or had beef.'_

He looked away as soon as their eyes met. Letting out an awkward cough, he stood up and gathered his belongings.

"Tetsu, are you okay?" You asked, gently touching his shoulder in an attempt to give comfort. "You seem very surprised to see her, is she your friend? You can talk to her, you know. Don't worry about me, I can walk ahead."

"Huh? I'm fine, it's okay, we weren't that close anyway." He replied. "Let's go home, yeah?" He smiled, gently taking your hand, intertwining his fingers with yours. 

"Are you sure? I can wait until you're done talking to her," you reassured. He chuckled and gently pat your head, "I'm good. Let them be, they probably miss her that much."

"Well, if you say so—"

"Kuroo-san, it's been a while," a gentle voice said from behind. 

You look back and see the girl walking closer to you. 

"Oh, yeah, hi, it's been a while," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. 

"Close to two years, I guess?" A shy laugh escapes from her lips as she copies your boyfriend's actions, looking down to the floor. 

Her eyes landed on his hand holding yours, and her smile slowly faded to a look of surprise. A second later, she looks up and locks her eyes with you. 

"Who's this new lucky girl, then?" She points to you, smiling. "This is Sugawara (Y/N), my girlfriend, and (Y/N), meet Haiba Alisa. She's my friend."

"It's so nice to meet you, Haiba-san," you politely bowed. "No need to be so formal or whatever! Just call me Alisa," she waves her hand in dismissal.

"Well, (Y/N) is fine, I guess," you smiled. "I saw you earlier, Alisa, you're prettier up-close," you commented. "Don't be like that! I am nothing but the dirt you walk on, (Y/N)! Kuroo-san must be very lucky to have a girl like you," she smiled, a faint blush evident on her cheeks. "Which reminds me, how long have you guys been dating?"

"We've been dating for a year," Kuroo replies as he lets go of your hand and places his arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him. 

Seeing him kiss your forehead as soon as the words escaped from his lips managed to shock her for a bit, a look of surprise danced across her face, only to vanish as soon as she forced a smile and nodded. "Oh, that's very sweet, stay strong, the both of you!"

"Kuroo-san, you weren't that sweet to me before, you were so awkward! What happened?" 

_'What?'_

"Well, character development, I guess," Kuroo shrugged, letting out a soft chuckle as Alisa laughed. 

"Well, you better take care of her. Don't hurt her or I might steal her away from you!" She turns to you, "(Y/N)-chan, don't hesitate to tell me if he hurts you, okay? I'll be sure to kick him in the face and run away with you!" 

You laughed, trying not to mind the discomfort you felt after what she said earlier.

You looked around, finding someone to save you from the awkwardness you've been feeling, and your eyes landed on Kenma and Yaku, who were quietly talking to each other with troubled looks on their faces. 

But as soon you locked eyes with them, they looked away.

 _'Weird.'_ You thought.

"Well, we're going home, it's nice to see you again." Your boyfriend said just before dragging you away from Alisa.

A frown soon replaced the smile on Alisa's face as soon as you walked away from her. She stared at Kuroo, holding back her breath and pressing her lips into a line as she clenched her fists.

* * *

"Tetsu, you seem to be really tired today, different from the usual practice matches. Are you okay?" You asked as you walked further from the school. "You looked troubled earlier, was something bothering you?" You held his hand that was still around your shoulders.

"I'm fine, chibi, that opposing team really put up a fight earlier." He smiled as he pulls you closer, kissing your forehead. "I guess I'm just really tired, I guess."

It was really quiet while you went on your way, except for the sound of your hummings as you walk to your house since your boyfriend wanted to sleep over and watch movies.

Suddenly, you remembered what Alisa said earlier. 

"Tetsu, what did she meant by when you weren't sweet to her before?"

A few seconds later, he replied, "it was nothing. I was just awkward or whatever before."

"Ah, alright, I thought she was someone special," you mumbled.

You both stayed silent after that, even when you've finally reached your doorstep. 

Your hands reached out for the doorknob until your boyfriend called out for you, "(Y/N). You know I love you, right?" 

Your heart skipped a beat upon hearing those words. You turn back to face him and smiled, "Tetsu, of course I do! You sound like you're dying or whatever! Silly!" you laugh, lightly slapping his arm. 

"No, I'm serious," he said, eyes still locked with yours. "I'll always come back to you no matter the circumstance, you know that." 

"Yes, I do, Tetsu," you nodded.

"(Y/N), I love you. I always have."

"I love you too, Tetsu. You wouldn't have dated me if you didn't, dumbass. Now let's go inside, I know you're tired, I'll cook you some food so you go and pick any movie, okay?"

* * *

Alisa stood still, watching Kuroo walk away with another woman whose forehead he kissed as soon as they stepped out of the gym. Seeing that made her snap back to reality and look down. She unclenched her fists and looked down, letting out a sigh as the feeling of defeat and shame engulfed her. 

Yaku approached her from behind and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "Alisa, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. "

"One year, huh," she quietly spoke. "What?" Yaku looks at the back of her head for a moment and tries to get a glimpse of her side profile in confusion.

"They've been dating for a year."

"Alisa, we're sorry, we thought you were over since he stopped talking about you and—"

"He lied." 

"Alisa.."

"I shouldn't have believed him.." She sighed and lowered her head, letting her hair cover the sides of her face.

Her fingers went inside her turtleneck and pulled out a necklace.

"So much for surprising him," tears threatened to fall from her eyes and she bitterly chuckled, as she stares at the pinky-promise charm that Kuroo gave her and once considered special.

At least he did until a year ago.


	6. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I went to Russia to finish my second and third year there. I came back here for university because, well... I guess I just miss home a lot... But when I came back, home didn't feel the same anymore."
> 
> "Home now belongs to someone else, and I didn't even know."

It had been a few weeks since your encounter with Alisa, and lately, she has been visiting the school after classes to pick her brother up.

Most people when they see you both would probably think you are not close despite sitting or standing next to each other a few times, yet literally, anyone in the team (even the coach) could feel the awkward tension between the both of you, and you don't know why. 

Alisa truly was a cheerful and charming person. Everyone could agree on the fact that she is generous and kind, with her being funny and bright, she was indeed a likable person. Of course, she treats you with respect and lends a helping hand in your manager duties. But something was very off about her. 

Every time you were close or if you try to talk to her about something else other than manager duties and volleyball, she was so tense. She was awkward around you, and sometimes you could feel her eyes on the back of your head, or side profile, you'd have to occupy yourself with your clipboard.

One time, you were both standing next to each other, watching the boys as they play. "Where are you from, Alisa? I've never seen you before," you looked at her in curiosity. "H-huh? Oh! I went to Russia to finish my second and third year there. I came back here for university because, well... I guess I just miss home a lot..." She replied, fingers playing with the pinky promise charm attached to her necklace.

"Oh, Russia must be really nice. I'd kill to visit there," you dreamily sighed and looked away, smiling when your boyfriend's team earned a score.

"But when I came back, home didn't feel the same anymore," she sighed. You tilted your head, slightly to look at her, but she was looking ahead.

You slowly nodded and decided to set your eyes on the court, unaware that she was staring at Kuroo as she spoke.

"Home now belongs to someone else, and I didn't even know." She quietly said, turning to look at you. Sensing that her ways were on you, you face her with a look of confusion. 

The eye contact felt strange and it made you uncomfortable. Fortunately, it only lasted for a few seconds, before she smiled and looked away. "Nice kill, Kuroo-san!" She yelled when the ball dropped to the other side of the court, barely dodging the blockers.

You've always known there was some sort of tension between the both of you. But ever since that day, you couldn't help but feel that something was rather off with her. 

Maybe something happened and she didn't want to talk about it? You'll never know.

"Is there something on my face? I think Alisa doesn't like me or something." You'd ask the team members sometimes, to which they only awkwardly laugh at, and sometimes, they'd look away and shift uncomfortably. "Alisa is probably just shy, don't worry. You'll get along someday," is what your cousin said. You shook your head and went off with Kuroo.

"Should we tell her?" Kenma asked, placing his phone down as he looks at you with concern.

"No, Kenma. It's best if it comes from Kuroo and Alisa," Yaku sighed.

That conversation ended, with you not knowing of it.

You sat comfortably, sipping on your milk box as you listen to your friends. It was currently lunchtime, and your boyfriend was busy preparing for his Math test so you couldn't eat together. 

"Ashira, who was that light grey-haired guy you were talking to last week? I didn't know you have a boyfriend," Nika asked. "Idiot, that was (Y/N)'s brother." Ashira showed a sour expression and rolled her eyes. "Ah, so you're dating (Y/N)-chan's brother now? Aren't they teammates with that other guy you talked to?"

"Oh my gosh, he was literally just asking for directions because he was looking for (Y/N)!" 

Nika laughed, earning a playful slap on the arm from the brown-haired girl. 

"Anyways, (Y/N)-chan, how are things with your boyfriend?" Ashira asked, nervously glancing at Nika who was smirking from the change of subject. "I've never seen you guys together since, like, 2 weeks ago. Is everything okay? Is there an ass that I have to kick?"

"No, everything's fine, actually. Don't worry about it, he's just really busy lately. I don't want to distract him right now," you smiled and stood up to throw the milk box.

"Are you sure? I swear, I saw him with this girl last week before you reached the gym." Ashira quietly mumbled to herself. You stop dead in your tracks upon hearing it. "What?" You turn to face them. "I went inside the gym at that time, I was looking for my cousin Kenma. I saw your boyfriend talking with her in the corner of the gym. It was when you weren't around because you were sick."

"Tall girl, blonde hear, probably half Japanese? She could be Haiba's sister, I could tell from her looks. I mean, they were just talking, but it could be someone asking for directions or something. Your boyfriend left immediately and continued to play, and I didn't see what happened to the girl after it because I didn't pay any mind. She looked confused and hurt, though. But I just want to let you know though, it's not like I'm suspecting him of cheating." 

You nodded, understanding that maybe your friend was concerned for you. "Oh? That was Alisa, and she is Lev's sister. I heard she and Kuroo were friends before. Thank you for telling me, Ash." You smiled. 

But you couldn't think straight after that. Why would Alisa be confused and hurt? Maybe they were fighting? Maybe Alisa was acting too friendly and he didn't want to cause any misunderstandings? Or maybe Alisa was talking shit about you while you weren't there and your boyfriend heard it so he fired back without causing a scene? 

That seems plausible, considering the tension between you and her, she probably thinks you're annoying and a weirdo since you stole her friend away? 'His mouth can be rude sometimes,' you thought.

Then you remembered, your boyfriend's been busy lately. You weren't stupid, you knew it wasn't only Alisa who'd been off, but your boyfriend as well. You noticed how he gets nervous and quiet with Alisa around, and when you're in private, he was just silent. Sure, you cuddle and kiss, but there were times that he was hesitant to do things, and he was always busy.

Even as classes started, your mind couldn't focus. You couldn't help but overthink as you think about it again. 

No, he can't be cheating on you, right? Your boyfriend's a busy man, and both of you are in college preparatory classes, so you do know the struggle and pain of maintaining your grades. Not to mention, he is a volleyball player, he's the captain, for Pete's sake.

Maybe they had an argument before Alisa went to Russia, which explains the discomfort you sensed he felt when they met a few weeks ago, and they haven't resolved it until now?

'I will probably just ask him about that soon, he might be busy.'

Thank goodness, your teacher finally dismissed you. You stood up and gathered your belongings, placing them in your bag. "(Y/N)-chan, can I hang with you today? My stupid brother left first and I don't want to see his stupid face yet." Ashira asked, giving you puppy dog eyes. "Ew, don't look at me like that, and yes, you can. Are you fine with staying in the gym, though?" You asked, smiling earning a nod from your friend. 

You glanced at the clock above the board, and it was still early for the boys to gather. "It's a miracle for Aizawa-sensei to dismiss us this early," you mumbled, swinging your bag to your back as the straps went around your arms. "Eh, I bet you my life he did that to sleep in the teacher's lounge. I swear I saw him sleeping when I went inside the faculty room to pass the music sheets to our loud music teacher." She shrugged.

"Whatever, we're still going though, it's best if we set the nets before they come, so we can sit for a bit as they do their warm-up." You said as you walked outside the classroom.

"Who's that girl, though? Is she a third year? I've never seen that Allyssa girl," Ashira took a bite of her burger. "Dumbass, it's Alisa," you chuckled. "She's two years older than us and she's friends with the team before she had to move to Russia to continue high school there."

You walked with Ashira, feeling comfortable and calm. You weren't going to say it out loud, but you were thankful for having her with you right now. If it weren't for her, you'd still be overthinking right now as you walk alone. The girl has been with you through ups and downs, and she calms you down and knows you better even before your boyfriend came into your life.

"Girl, it was so funny, I wanted to face away and had to control myself so I wouldn't shake and laugh." Ashira laughed as you were both talking about the time when your English teacher scolded Ashira, you, and your team for not being able to help a classmate who tripped while carrying the table to move the said furniture to the side.

"I know right? I wasn't even embarrassed at all, our classmates who were sitting were the ones who felt either scared or close to laughing. I swear I couldn't even look at Sakura because she would smile and choke back her laugh!" You laughed, sliding the door open. The door was unlocked, to your surprise, but you didn't pay any mind to it, as your focus and eyes were on Ashira, who was laughing with you, almost choking on the burger that she hasn't even finished yet. 

"I was so close to smiling! But I was too scared she might get angrier with us," Ashira laughed, turning away to look ahead.

"And she even—" she froze in her tracks, dropping her burger. 

You looked at her, confused, and you looked in the direction she was staring at.

Your blood ran cold.

Right before your eyes were no other than Kuroo Tetsurou and Haiba Alisa, standing way too close across from each other.


	7. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But if she tries anything—if YOU try anything, I will not hesitate to chain you up, fuck you in front of her, and then beat the shit out of you both. How kind and selfless I am to you right now mirrors how nasty and selfish I can be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really managed to write something during my 2 hours of free period omg HAHAHA my writing's a bit rusty here, I might edit this out once I'm in my right state of mind, xD

You and Ashira stood across the two, frozen and unable to move as the gym went silent. 

Before your eyes was Alisa standing close— _way too close_ —to your boyfriend on tiptoes. Her right hand was placed on his shoulders and her left on his chest, while your boyfriend was holding her in place by her arms. 

"What is this? What's going on?" You calmly asked, your left eyebrow raising as you pointed at the sight.

Alisa flinched at the sound of your voice before Kuroo pushed her off of him. 

"It's not what it looks like, (Y/N)," your boyfriend said, side-eyeing Alisa.

Your and Ashira's eyes traveled to Kuroo and back to Alisa. The gym was dead quiet as you stared at them, while Ashira picked her burger up and blew on it. "Damn, it reached 5 seconds," she mumbled. You watched Alisa as she stares at the brown-haired girl beside you.

"Your _only_ purpose here in Nekoma is to pick your brother up, right?" Your eyes pierced Alisa with a blank stare. 

"Y-Yes, (Y/N)-chan," she quietly nodded. She hid her trembling hands, holding them tight as her body faced you, and away from Kuroo. 

You gripped your bag strap and silently took a deep breath. Not only were you lowkey furious because _no_ , only _you_ can get that close to him. Who cares if they were friends before? Friends don't go too close especially if the other is in a relationship, right?

"You're 20 minutes early, shouldn't you be here 20 minutes before their practice ends?" Ashira tilted her head in mocked confusion and slightly furrowed her eyebrows.

"(Y/N), we were just talking, you don't have to worry about anything, alright?" Your boyfriend replied in a reassuring tone, ignoring your friend's question.

"I can hear you from here, Tetsurou. I don't need to scoot too close to hear you unless I have hearing problems. Do you have them, Alisa-chan? I might be able to consider, I don't like to cause any scene without knowing the whole story. Surely this is just a misunderstanding and that I am thinking wrong, right?" You deadpanned.

Alisa and Kuroo exchanged looks for a moment before she turned back to you."(Y/N)-chan, I j-just blew air in his eye because there was dust. I-I'm sorry if I took long to answer!" 

You raised your eyebrow and glanced at Ashira and then at her burger.

_Ah._

"That doesn't explain why you're here too early." You slightly chuckled, masking the suspicion and annoyance.

"I—"

"Relax, I was just teasing you," you laughed as you walked to the side and set your bag down. "MY Tetsurou is too much of a simp, I doubt he'd cheat on me."

"You know better than to hurt me, right, Tetsurou?" Your head snapped in his direction. Your lips turned to a smile, betraying the blank and empty stare your eyes held as you tilt your head.

"Of course, (Y/N), I-I do!" He nervously chuckled. "You're scary sometimes," he mumbled. 

"Alright then, I guess you can sit with my friend on the bench. I'm going to set the nets up," you smiled at Alisa before walking to the storage room. 

"I'm gonna help, (Y/N)-chan!" You hear Ashira as she stood up from the bench she was sitting on.

"No, that won't be necessary. I have the captain with me, anyway." You said, not even looking back. You slightly raised your hand and motioned for Kuroo to follow you.

He casts a glance at Alisa before silently and quickly walking away to follow behind you. 

You slid the door open and with your head, you motioned for him to get inside first. He stares at you for a moment despite your eyes looking down at the floor before speaking, "(Y/N), baby, you go in first—"

" _Now._ " You demand and look up at him with a smile. "I'm playing no shit here, _baby_. Get the fuck in or I'll make you." You said through gritted teeth.

You glanced at Ashira and Alisa, whose eyes looked away in discomfort and awkwardness as soon as your eyes met theirs. You raised a brow at them before turning back to Kuroo and glaring at him. 

The poor captain gulped and walked into the storage room. You get in and slide the door shut before gathering the balls.

The room was quiet for a moment until he spoke, "I swear, nothing happened—"

"I've noticed it for quite a while now. Ever since she came." You replied. "Is this why you're nervous around her? Don't tell me she uses picking her brother up as an excuse to see you?"

"Tell me, what's going on?" You asked. "Not to sound like a stalker or something, but I've been watching and observing you, Tetsurou."

"You stared the first time you saw her. You got all quiet and frozen, you couldn't stop staring at her. Two weeks ago, you keep glancing at her while I was talking right in front of you. Last week, you ditched me to walk her home because Lev couldn't go with her as he had to go with a _classmate to finish their project._ Yesterday, all you could talk to during practice was her. I had to call out a couple of times just to gain your attention. If you could hear me awhile ago when I was literally standing by the door, why couldn't you hear me when I was right beside you?"

You weren't stupid and he knew that. You were quick in picking up with how he's gotten nervous around her, and he has never been like that around girls. If anything, he'd blow them off before they could even breathe in his direction. He wouldn't bother saying anything when you talk to him. He couldn't even look at you in the eye without stuttering. 

"It's not like that, I swear."

"Then what was it, then? Was she blowing air in your eyes all those times?" You smirked and rolled your eyes as you shook your head. You walked to the corner where the volleyball cart was placed.

"Or was she blowing something else?" You scoffed, not even thinking of what was coming out of your mouth as you gripped the volleyball cart.

Kuroo stared at you in surprise. He furrowed his eyebrows and glared at you, "I dare you to say that again."

"I said," you turned around to face him. "Or was she blowing something else when Ashira and I weren't around? Do I have to go closer and blow in your eye so you can hear me well?" Your back leaned against the wall.

"(Y/N), you're being too—"

"You can't get mad at me, Kuroo. I have every right to say what I want if I can't punch the fuck out of you both." You shot back. "You haven't held me like that anymore for quite some time ever since she came back." 

You didn't give him a chance to reply. "You don't hold a friend like that when they blow air in your eyes, Tetsurou. You know I'm not stupid. " You crossed your arms, one sole touching the wall as you stand in one leg.

"It is true that I like Alisa and I want to be great friends with her. But that can't be possible if all you're going to do is to give me _this_. I've been nothing but faithful to you, and I treated her with admiration and respect despite the suspicion residing in me. She's beautiful, no doubt about that, Tetsurou. I'd even date her if it weren't for you making a move on me." You shrugged.

"But if she tries anything—if YOU try anything, I will not hesitate to chain you up, fuck you in front of her, and then beat the shit out of you both. How kind and selfless I am to you right now mirrors how nasty and selfish I can be." 

"I—" Kuroo stopped and looked down. He ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. Closing his eyes, he sighed before looking at you.

"I know there are no excuses for my actions. It's my mistake for holding her like that and I'm sorry. But please, believe me when I say nothing happened, she was just trying to help me and I, without thinking of the outcomes or possibilities if you saw us—which happened unexpectedly—I held her like that. I don't know how I can make it up to you as you're really pissed right now, but I swear, I'll do anything."

"You can't even think of a proper excuse? She didn't trip or anything while blowing air in your eye?" You scoffed and shook your head. "Is that all you're going to apologize for, Kuroo?"

"I-I'm sorry for being distant," he looked down. "I didn't mean everything that made you doubt my faithfulness, I swear." 

"What was the reason?" You took a step forward. 

"It's not what you're thinking, okay? I've been busy with volleyball and my studies," he replied. 

"A little birdie told me you and Alisa were talking when I was not present. What was that about?" You raised a brow.

"It's nothing, (Y/N), we just had an argument about our past, that's all, I swear." He shook his head.

"I don't know what's up with you Tetsurou," you stepped forward from the shadows that hid you in the corner. 

"If you're up to something, hide it well and keep it from me. Try your best not to get caught and pray to whatever god is up there that I won't," you walked closer. 

"Because once I find out you're hiding something, that will be the last time you can do anything without my guard. Because I will not let you go until I'm sick and tired of you."

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it, I promise." Before his hand could reach you, you gently swat his hand away. "The audacity to touch me after doing so to another girl." You glared at him and pushed the cart to the door.

"Wash your hands before you touch me. It's disgusting." You spat before sliding the door open and pushing the cart into the gym.

You walked to the gym, pushing the cart in front of you. You glance at Ashira, who now had Kit Kat stuffed in her mouth. She flashed you a smile mixed with a look of concern as she gave you a thumbs-up, asking you indirectly if everything was okay.

Feeling the anger and annoyance dissipating, you nod and smiled at her. You look at Alisa before giggling, "Alisa-chan, everything's alright, I'm not mad."

"I apologize, (Y/N)-chan, it was stupid of me to touch him like that. It's just that—we were close and I thought it was okay! I've learned and I promise to keep distance from now on," she stood up and bowed. 

"Oh, I understand, you must have been very close back then," you said before stopping in faux realization, "Oh! The net, I forgot!" You gasped.

_'Of course he has to bring something. I'm not stupid._

_'You are not going outside empty-handed after all.'_

Before you could say something else, Kenma and Lev walked in. 

"Come on, set to me!" Lev begged to Kenma, whose eyes were half-lidded in annoyance. You could tell he was close to climbing up the tall boy and giving him a hard slap. "No. Go practice by yourself."

"But—oh?! Nee-san!" He exclaimed, now ignoring the poor pudding head's existence as he walked to his sister. "Levochka! I brought you your favorite!" She took a snack wrapped in a box with Russian characters from her bag before standing and meeting his brother halfway.

You smiled at the scene before shaking your head."Tetsu, don't forget the net!" You yelled at your boyfriend, who was still in the storage room, staring at you with shock and...fear?

_'As you should.' ___

__"Uh, yeah! In a second!" He nodded before grabbing the net._ _

__"Ask Lev to help you out, I'm tired from all that talking in the storage room." You said before turning your back on him. You walked to Ashira and sat down beside her. "Everything alright between you two?" She asked._ _

__"Yeah, everything is all good now, don't worry," you smiled._ _

__She nods in understanding before facing away and biting her chocolate, watching newcomers walk into the gym._ _

__Unbeknownst to her, you smirked._ _

___'Everything's all good, Ash. He's still mine. I'll make sure of it.'_ _ _


End file.
